


Fike - One Shot.

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: Probably the only fic I'll ever NOT add sex stuff to.. XDThe Boys (main 4 Stan, Kyle, Cartman, & Kenny) are in High School, the Kinders are now Middle School age. Like 14/15-ish.
Relationships: Ike Broflovski/Firkle Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fike - One Shot.

Firkle walked slowly towards his crush, curious as to why he had decided to sit with his friends.  
"What are _you _doing here?" He asks, genuine curiosity leaving his lips rather than the sarcasm he was going for, which only adds to his fury.  
"I- uh.." Ike shuffles his hands into his pockets. "N-Nothing." his cheeks flush. "I just wanted to uh.."  
Henrietta pats him on the shoulder. "Go for it." she shrugs.__

__Ike leads Firkle away from his friends to talk.  
"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out.. Like.. After school?" He asks, taking one hand from his pocket to run through his hair.  
"Sure, I guess?" Firkle's confusion shining through, "Why me though?"  
"I mean, we're friends - right?" Ike chuckles.  
"You're the quarterback. I'm a goth kid.. Are we even _allowed _to be friends?"  
Ike laughs, holding his stomach. "Of course we are, dude."  
"Okay, but only outside of school." Firkle states, walking as far away from the jock-boy as he can.___ _

____"What was that about?" Firkle asks Henrietta.  
She shrugs, "I don't know Firk." She take a long drawl of her cigarette. "He just asked when you'd be here, said he wanted to ask you something."  
Pete and Michael give each other a knowing look, "Probably wants you to go to the conformist dance or something." Pete rolls his eyes.  
"Why would he take _me _?" Firkle snarls. "Besides, it'd just be a prank anyway."  
"Would you even go?" Michael scoffs.  
"No point thinking about it." Firkle remarks. "As I said, it'd be a joke if he _did _ask."  
"But if he were serious?" Henrietta adds, arching her brow.  
Firkle rolls his eyes. "As if.. I mean.. I'd probably go if he were _serious _." He lights his cigarette and sips slowly from his black thermos, a gift from Tweek. "But it's not like it'd actually happen."  
"Never know." Pete flips his hair._______ _ _ _

__________As promised, Ike waited an hour after school to show up at Firkle's house.  
"You.. You actually came?" Firkle's eyes sparkle with delight. He coughs, "I mean.. I figured you were just playing a jock-boy prank." He shakes his hair from his eyes, Pete's hair flipping had rubbed off on him.  
"Of course I came." Ike chuckles.  
"Why though, didn't you want to go to your _girlfriend's _house?" Firkle rolls his eyes.  
"What? I don't have a.." realization hits him. "Oh." he shakes his head. "Karen isn't my girlfriend, Firkle." He shuffles his feet and grips at his arms. "It's getting cold, can I come in?"  
"Oh, right. S-uh.. Sorry." Firkle steps aside, "My room is upstairs.. Unless you'd be more comfortable in the living room?"  
"Uh.. Nah. Your room sounds fine." Ike responds, warming his face by rubbing his hands against his cheeks.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Firkle wishes he had the courage to just place his hands upon that face. He wishes he had the courage to kiss him. He holds these thoughts for a moment too long.  
"You gonna close the door, dude?" Ike raises an eyebrow, noticing Firkle's stare - he smirks.  
Firkle closes the door a little too quickly and it slams shut. 'Damn it.' he thinks. "My room is the third door on the right.." he follows behind Ike, trying not to stare at his ass as he walks up the stairs. 'Fuck.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So where are your folks?" Ike asks curiously as he plops on Firkle's bed, toying with the pillow.  
"Out." Firkle responds curtly. "So.. What made you want to hang out with me? And if you aren't McCormick's boyfriend, why are you always there?"  
"Why do you know where I go every day?" Ike questions with a smirk.  
"She lives two doors down, dude." Firkle rolls his eyes again. "Why are you always there? Since we were little, even."  
"Her brother is friends with mine. We used to hang out a lot." He blushes. "And.. I kind-of used to have a huge crush on Kenny."  
"Wait." Firkle's eyes widen. "You're gay?"  
"Well.. I don't really know." Ike responds, fiddling with the drawstring on his baby blue hoodie. "I've never had a girlfriend, but I don't really see Karen like that. Kenny was just a crush, he was hot after all."  
"Was?" Firkle laughs. "Why do you think I was always watching Karen's house?"  
"Yeah, but I think he ended up with that Leopold guy." Ike responds, ignoring Firkle's admittance.  
"Not like either of us had a chance anyway. We're too young for him after all." Firkle laughs. "You've got good taste though." he adds.  
"Yeah?" Ike looks over to him. "I like to think so." he pulls Firkle's blanket over his legs. "I shouldn't have worn shorts." he chuckles.  
"I've got spare pajama pants if you need them." Firkle's face flushes. 'Glad I wore foundation today' he thinks to himself.  
"That.. Would be nice." Ike smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Firkle searches his wardrobe for the most comfortable sleeping pants he owns.  
"Take these. Sorry.. Everything I own is black.." Firkle frowns, laying the pants next to Ike on the bed.  
"Dude, don't apologize. They look super comfy! Besides black is nice. It suits you." Ike blushes. "I mean.. uh.."  
"Just put the pants on dude." Firkle sits at his desk chair, spinning to face away from him.  
Ike changes quickly and lays back under the blanket. "Done." he rolls onto his stomach and sniffs deeply into Firkle's pillow. "Hmm."  
Firkle turns back around. "So what do you want to do? I've got video games and movies 'n' stuff." Firkle taps his fingers on the desk. "Unless you're a nerd like your brother, and you came over to do homework."  
"Ew, no!" Ike laughs, still breathing deep the smell of Firkle's pillow.  
"What'd you have in mind?" Firkle asks, spinning uncomfortably in his chair.  
"Well.. I actually came over for a reason." Ike admits. "But I don't know now."  
"Let me guess, one of your jock friends like Filmore dared you, or you lost a bet.." Firkle rolls his eyes. "I knew it." He feels tears forming as he continues." You'd never want to be my friend much less-" he stops himself from saying what he was about to say and instead runs out of his room to the bathroom.  
"Firkle! Wait!" Ike tries and fails to stop him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ike waits a few moments before knocking on the bathroom door. "Firkle.."  
"GO AWAY!" Firkle shouts through his tears.  
Ike leans against the door. "I didn't lose a bet, and I wasn't dared."  
"What.. Why are you here?!" Firkle sniffles, wiping his nose against his sleeve.  
"Because.. I've.." Ike stops. "Can you just open the door, please?"  
Firkle opens the door, black eyeliner and mascara streaming down his face. "Why, so you can make fun of me for crying?"  
"No." Ike wipes the makeup from his face. "I just didn't want to say it through a door.. Or while you were crying."  
Firkle sniffles again as Ike pulls him into a hug. "Why are you hugging me?"  
"Why are you reciprocating if you didn't want the hug?" Ike responds.  
"I didn't say I didn't want it." Firkle growls, hugging him tighter and inhaling deeply into his chest. "Tell me why you're here."  
There's a long pause.  
"I wanted to tell you.. I wanted to ask you rather.." Ike continues, rambling and fumbling over his words. "I wanted to see if you want to go to homecoming with me?" Ike blurts out.  
"WHAT?!" Firkle shouts angrily, pushing out of Ike's grip. "You _weren't _DARED??!" he pokes a finger up to Ike's nose.  
"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, ALRIGHT?!" Ike yells, "IF IT'S SO HARD FOR YOU TO BELIEVE, I'LL JUST FUCKING LEAVE!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Please.. Don't go.." Firkle pouts. "I'm.. Sorry.." He sobs. "I just.."  
"Stereotypes work both ways." Ike grumbles. "I _really _hoped you'd just say yes."  
"I will." Firkle wipes at his face, "If I haven't ruined things.. I would love to go with you."  
Ike grins, "It'll take more than that to run me off."  
"Are we like.. Dating now?" Firkle asks hesitantly.  
"Do you want to be?" Ike wipes another tear from Firkle's face.  
"I've never dated anyone before.." he looks to his feet sheepishly. "I'm pretty sure Pete, Michael, and Henrietta are all dating."  
"So then, you've never kissed before either?" Ike questions, choosing to ignore the latter statement.  
Firkle just shakes his head.  
"Have you ever thought about it?" Ike blushes.  
"Uhh.." Firkle responds, "constantly.. there's this one guy, in a baby blue hoodie" he giggles.  
"Your giggle is cute." Ike kisses Firkle's cheek.  
Firkle blushes, his makeup having been smeared off from crying and wiping his face. "So.. I guess you don't have to stay away from me at school."  
"I'd hope you wouldn't keep that rule, now that you're my boyfriend and all." Ike chuckles. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"So, what are we wearing for Homecoming?" Firkle changes the subject and taking his boyfriend's hand as he leads him back to the bedroom.  
They talk all evening about Homecoming, things they're interested in; things they could do without. They have more in common than they had originally assumed.  
In the end Ike calls Kyle to let him know where he was and that he was "Sleeping over at a friend's house."  
Firkle falls asleep cuddling Ike with a smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
